Crimson
Crimson is a Styracosaurus from the Ceratopisan herd. History Heart of the Storm Crimson is seen with her herd migrating from the South Side to the North Side to escape the cold. Clash Shadow gives the signal to attack. Allan jumps onto Drax and begins bitting him. Shaman attacks Orion by biting his horns. Lastly Shadow attacks Zeus. However after the rest of pack begins attacking Zeus. Orion charges in and scares off the pack. Later they find an injured Styracosaurus in Spike. They then kill him and Crimson now has no mate Trouble in Paradise Crimson is still mourning her mate Spike. As well she lost buck and only has come back with three babies. Royale The pack is back to hunt the ceratopsian herd again. While Zeus is preoccupied by battling against Sabre. Shadow and Shaman attack Drax. While Allan attacks Hades. Shadow then calls on more members of the pack to hunt the females. However another herd of Ceratopsians is arrives to stop Shadow's pack. Orion again charges in to help. Knocking over Allan. Allan Flees. Shaman and Shadow have managed to knock Drax over. Blaze then comes and saves the day by knocking over Shaman and Shadow. Shadow then focuses his attention on Strack and attacks him next. However Zeus stops him. Shadow then has one last try to make a kill by attacking the babies. Luckily for the babies Drax gets back up and whips Shadow. The pack then retreats. The Fall The pack yet again tries to hunt down the ceratopsian herd. This time Shadow attacks and the herd stampedes. Leading to half the herd splitting one way, and the other half running off a cliff which includes Crimson. The pack then finds a slow safe way to get down the cliff. They hope that some of the herd has died. Homecoming The pack stalks them as they are all still vulnerable. This time it is Shaman who has the plan of attack. He first climbs up a tree. This time the herd dose not stampede. Although the Ceratopsians think they have foiled the Utahraptors plan. They are actually playing into the plan. Shadow and Allan strike. The Ceratopsians then counter attack by forming a defensive shield. The pack then singles out Crimson and attack her. Hades evacuates the rest of the herd. The only herd member that tries to save Crimson is Strack her mate. Strack then attacks all three raptors getting them off Crimson. Shaman then attacks Strack. Getting ready to thrust her toe claw into Strack's necks. However the ground below Strack and Shaman begins crumble. But Shadow calls for Shaman back away just in time. Strack falls down with the crumbling dirt and the Utahraptor pack feasts on Crimson. Appearances * DIR S1 EP2 * DIR S1 EP3 * DIR S1 EP4 * DIR S1 EP6 * DIR S1 EP8 * DIR S1 EP9 Trivia * Crimson was supposed to have died from the fall, but she was killed off by the ''Utahraptor's ''instead. Category:DI Revival Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters